cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who (1963 series)
Doctor Who (TV series; 1963 - 1989) Male Deaths * John Abineri (Episode 11.6 Death to the Daleks pt.2, Episode 16.20 The Power of Kroll pt.4) * John Ainley (Episode 22.2 Attack of the Cybermen) * Dominic Allan (Episode 6.15 The Invasion pt.5) * Ronald Allen (Episode 6.5 The Dominators pt.5) * Bart Allison (Episode 2.12 The Slave Traders) * Bernard Archard (Episode 4.14 The Power of the Daleks pt.6, Ep. 13.11 Pyramids of Mars pt.1) * Robert Ashby (Episode 22.11 Timelash pt.2) * David Ashton (Episode 22.11 Timelash pt.2) * Michael Attwell (Episode 5.16 The Ice Warriors pt.6, Episode 22.2 Attack of the Cybermen) * Colin Baker (Episode 24.1 Time and the Rani pt.1) * Tom Baker (Episode 18.28 Logopolis pt.4) * David Banks (Episode 19.22 Earthshock pt.4, Episode 20.23 The Five Doctors, Episode 22.2 Attack of the Cybermen, Episode 25.10 Silver Nemesis pt.3) * Gábor Baraker (Episode 2.23 The Knight of Jaffa) * Ken Barker (Episode 22.12 Revelation of the Daleks pt.1) * Ray Barron (Episode 13.26 The Seeds of Doom pt.6) * Terence Bayler (Episode 3.28 The Return) * Robert Beatty (Episode 4.8 The Tenth Planet pt.4) * James Beckett (Episode 22.1 Attack of the Cybermen, pt.1) * Tony Beckley (Episode 13.26 The Seeds of Doom pt.6) * John Bennett (Episode 14.25 The Talons of Weng-Chaing pt.5) * Alan Bennion (Episode 6.28 The Seeds of Death pt.6, Episode 11.20 The Monster of Peladon pt.6) * Arthur Blake (Episode 2.17 The Zarbi) * Edward Brayshaw (Episode 1.41 A Bargain of Necessity, Episode 6.43 The War Games pt.9) * Bernard Bresslaw (Episode 5.16 The Ice Warriors pt. 6) * Roger Brierley (Episode 23.4 Trial of a Time Lord pt.4) * Terence Brown (Episode 6.19 The Krotons pt.1) * Jonathan Burn (Episode 25.5 The Happiness Patrol pt.1) * Edward Burnham (Episode 12.4 Robot pt.4) * Alan Butler (Episode 14.21 The Talons of Weng-Chiang pt.1) * Gary Cady (Episode 22.6 Mark of the Rani pt.2) * Sean Caffrey (Episode 15.4 Horror on Fang Rock pt.4) * Sonny Caldinez (Episode 4.43 The Evil of the Daleks pt. 7, Ep. 5.14 The Ice Warriors pt. 4, Episode 6.28 The Seeds of Death pt.6, Ep. 11.20 The Monster of the Peladon pt.6) * Ralph Carrigan (Episode 3.28 The Return, Episode 6.18 The Invasion pt.8) * Patrick Carter (Episode 2.32 Flight Through Eternity) * Nicolas Chagrin (Episode 22.4 Vengeance on Varos pt.2) * John Challis (Episode 13.26 The Seeds of Doom pt.6) * Dennis Chinnery (Episode 2.32 Flight Through Eternity, Episode 12.16 Genesis of the Daleks pt.6) * Stephen Churchett (Episode 22.1 Attack of the Cybermen pt.1) * Maurice Colbourne (Episode 22.2 Attack of the Cybermen pt.2) * Noel Coleman (Episode 6.41 The War Games pt.7) * Christopher Coll (Episode 6.26 The Seeds of Death pt.4, Episode 9.19 The Mutants pt.5) * Forbes Collins (Episode 22.4 Vengeance on Varos pt.2) * Kenneth Cope (Episode 18.20 Warrior's Gate pt.4) * Peter Copley (Episode 13.10 Pyramids of Mars pt.2) * Billy Cornelius (Episode 2.29 The Final Phase) * Martin Cort (Episode 1.25 Sentence of Death, Episode 1.26 The Keys of Marinus, Episode 6.23 The Seeds of Death pt.1) * George Coulouris (Episode 1.26 Keys of Marinus) * Nicholas Courtney (Episode 3.13 The Daleks' Master Plan: The Traitors) * Brian Croucher (Episode 14.20 The Robots of Death pt.4) * Graham Crowden (Episode 17.20 The Horns of Nimon pt.4) * David Daker (Episode 11.4 The Time Warrior pt.4, Ep. 17.15 Nightmare of Eden pt.3) * Paul Darrow (Episode 22.11 Timelash pt.2) * Jonathan David (Episode 22.2 Attack of the Cybermen) * Stacy Davies (Episode 6.1 The Invasion, pt.6) * Michael Davis (Episode 2.5 The Daleks) * Peter Davison (Episode 21.20 The Caves of Androzani pt.4) * Lawrence Dean (Episode 2.29 The Final Phase) * Maurice Denham (Episode 21.24 The Twin Delemma pt.4) * Peter Diamond (Episode 2.29 The Final Phase, Episode 5.11 The Ice Warriors pt.1) * Anton Diffring (Episode 25.10 Silver Nemesis pt.3) * Douglas Ditta (Episode 2.32 Flight Through Eternity) * Anthony Donovan (Episode 6.29 The Space Pirates pt.1) * Colin Douglas (Episode 15.4 Horror of Fang Rock pt.4) * Murray Evans (Episode 6.11 The Invasion pt.1) * Nicholas Evans (Episode 2.8 The Waking Alley, Episode 2.9 Flashpoint) * Ian Fairbairn (Episode 6.16 The Invasion pt.6, Episodes 7.23 & 7.25 Inferno pts.5&7) * Rio Fanning (Episode 15.3 Horror of Fang Rock pt.3) * Nicholas Fawcett (Episode 22.7 The Two Doctors pt.1) * Colin Fay (Episode 13.20 The Brain of Morbius pt.4) * Ric Felgate (Episode 6.26 The Seeds of Death pt.4) * Stuart Fell (Episode 12.8 The Ark in Space pt.4, Episode 13.20 The Brain of Morbius pt.4) * Charles Finch (Episode 6.18 The Invasion, pt.8) * Gerald Flood (Episode 21.14 Planet of Fire pt.2) * Kevin Flood (Episode 17.8 City of Death pt.4) * Stephen Flynn (Episode 22.13 Revelation of the Daleks pt.2) * Peter Forbes-Robertson (Episode 9.14 The Sea Devils pt.6) * Dudley Foster (Episode 6.34 The Space Pirates pt.6) * John Fraser (Episode 18.28 Logopolis pt.4) * Scott Fredericks (Episode 9.4 Day of the Daleks pt.4, Ep. 15.12 Image of the Fendahl pt.4) * Christopher Gable (Episode The Caves of Androzani pt.4) * Chris Gannon (Episode 14.24 The Talons of Weng-Chiang pt.4) * David Garfield (Episode 6.40 The War Games pt.6, Episode 14.16 The Face of Evil pt.4) * Kenneth Gilbert (Episode 13.24 The Seeds of Doom pt.4) * John Gleeson (Episode 13.22 The Seeds of Doom pt.2) * Julian Glover (Episode 17.8 City of Death pt.4) * Michael Goldie (Episode 2.6 Day of Reckoning, Episode 5.39 The Wheel in Space pt.5) * Maurice Good (Episode 3.37 The O.K. Corral) * Arne Gordon (Episode 2.21 The Centre) * Michael Gough (Episode 20.3 Arc of Infinity pt.3) * Seymour Green (Episode 13.25 The Seeds of Doom pt.5) * Clinton Greyn (Episode 22.9 The Two Doctors pt.3) * Christopher Guard (Episode 25.13 The Greatest Show in the Galaxy pt.3) * Neil Hallett (Episode 22.10 Timelash pt.1) * Peter Halliday (Episode 6.18 The Invasion pt.8, Episode 7.11 Doctor Who and the Silurians pt.7) * Norman Hartley (Episode 2.39 Checkmate) * William Hartnell (Episode 4.8 Tenth Planet pt.4) * Del Henney (Episode 21.12 Resurrection of the Daleks pt.2) * Bernard Horsfall (Episode 14.12 The Deadly Assassin pt.4) * Barrie Ingham (Episode 3.9 Horse of Destruction) * Michael J. Jackson (Episode 20.22 The King's Demons pt.2) * Godfrey James (Episode 15.20 Underworld pt.4) * Stratford Johns (Episode 19.8 Four to Doomsday pt.4) * Norman Jones (Episode 5.10 The Abominable Snowmen pt.6, Ep. 2.9 Doctor Who and the Silurians pt.5, Ep. 14.4 The Masque of Mandragora pt.4) * Alan Judd (Episode 2.6 Day of Reckoning) * David Blake Kelly (Episode 2.32 Flight Through Eternity, Episode 4.3 The Smugglers pt.3) * Bill Kerr (Episode 5.22 Enemy of the World pt.1) * Michael Kilgarriff (Episode 5.4 The Tomb of the Cybermen pt.4, Episode 12.4 Robot pt.4, Episode 22.2 Attack of the Cybermen pt.2) * Richard King (Episode 6.18 The Invasion, pt.8) * Robert LaBassiere (Episode 6.22 The Kortons pt.4) * Peter Laird (Episode 5.38 The Wheel in Space, pt.4) * Duncan Lamont (Episode 11.14 Death to the Daleks pt.4) * Philip Latham (Episode 20.23 The Five Doctors) * Graham Leaman (Episode 4.30 The Macra Terror pt.4, Episode 6.28 The Seeds of Death pt.6) * Angus Lennie (Episode 5.14 The Ice Warriors pt. 4, Episode 13.3 Terror of the Zygons pt. 3) * Hus Levent (Episode 22.5 The Mark of the Rani pt.1) * Alec Linstead (Episode 22.12 Revelation of the Daleks pt.1) * Philip Madoc (Episode 6.44 The War Games pt.10, Episode 13.20 The Brain of Morbius pt.4) * Fulton Mackay (Episode 7.7 Doctor Who and the Silurians pt.3) * Neil McCarthy (Episode 8.10 The Mind of Evil pt.6, Episode 16.20 The Power of Kroll pt.4) * Ian McCulloch (Episode 21.3 Warriors of the Deep pt.3) * T.P. McKenna (Episode 25.14 The Greatest Show in the Galaxy pt.4) * Don McKillop (Episode 8.25 The Daemons pt.5) * Richard McNeff (Episode 2.6 Day of Reckoning) * Michael McStay (Episode 13.22 The Seeds of Doom pt.2) * Peter Messaline (Episode 9.4 Day of the Daleks pt.4) * Peter Miles (Episode 7.10 Doctor Who and the Silurians pt.6, Episode 11.10 Invasion of the Dinosaurs pt.6, Episode 12.16 Genesis of the Daleks pt.6) * Terry Molloy (Episode 22.1 Attack of the Cybermen pt.1) * Wolfe Morris (Episode 5.10 The Abominable Snowmen pt.6) * Bartlett Mullins (Episode 1.35 Kidnap) * Derren Nesbitt (Episode 1.20 Assassin at Peking) * Miles Northover (Episode 6.22 The Krotons pt.4) * Patrick O'Connell (Episode 2.7 The End of Tomorrow) * John Ogwen (Episode 22.13 Revelation of the Daleks pt.2) * Brian Orrell (Episode 22.2 Attack of the Cybermen pt.2, Episode 25.10 Silver Nemesis pt.3) * George Pastell (Episode 5.4 Tomb of the Cybermen pt.4) * Laurence Payne (Episode 18.1 The Leisure Hive pt.1, Episode 22.9 The Two Doctors pt.3) * Brian Peck (Episode 6.34 The Space Pirates pt.6) * Jon Pertwee (Episode 11.26 Planet of the Spiders pt.6) * Steve Peters (Episode 6.28 The Seeds of Death pt.6, Episode 6.34 The Space Pirates pt.6) * Jack Pitt (Episode 2.32 Flight Through Eternity, Episode 2.35 The Planet of Decision) * George Pravda (Episode 5.19 Enemy of the World pt.3, Ep. 9.20 The Mutants pt.6) * Brian Proudfoot (Episode 2.14 Conspiracy) * David Prowse (Episode 9.26 The Time Monster pt.6) * Walter Randall (Episode 2.25 The Warlords, Episode 3.19 Escape Switch, Episode 7.20 Inferno pt.2) * Tim Raynham (Episode 22.9 The Two Doctors pt.3) * Hubert Rees (Episode 13.22 The Seeds of Doom pt.2) * Edwin Richfield (Episode 21.26 The Twin Dilemma pt.4) * Graham Rigby (Episode 2.8 The Waking Alley) * Shane Rimmer (Episode 3.35 Don't Shoot the Pianst/the gunfighters pt.2) * Christopher Robbie (Episode 12.20 Revenge of the Cybermen pt.4) * Maurice Roëves (Episode 21.20 The Caves of Androzani pt. 4) * Alan Rowe (Episode 15.4 Horror of Fang Rock pt.4) * Robert Russell (Episode 13.4 Terror of the Zygons pt.4) * Ivor Salter (Episode 2.29 The Final Phase) * Peter Sanders (Episode 2.29 The Final Phase) * John Savident (Episode 19.13 The Visitation pt.1) * James Saxon (Episode 22.9 The Two Doctors pt.3) * Alexei Sayle (Episode 22.13 Revelation of Daleks pt.3) * Frederick Schrecker (Episode 5.23 The Web of Fear pt.1) * Peter Robert Scott (Episode 22.11 Timelash pt.2) * Terry Scully (Episode 6.27 The Seeds of Death pt.5) * Cyril Shaps (Episode 5.2 Tomb of the Cybermen pt.2 Ep. 7.16 The Ambassadors of Death pt.5, Ep. 11.21 Planet of the Spiders pt.1) * Michael Sheard (Episode 13.11 Pyramids of Mars pt.3, Ep. 15.8 The Invisible Enemy pt.4, Ep. 25.2 Remembrance of the Daleks pt.2) * Keith Skinner (Episode 22.3 Vengeance on Varos pt.1) * Derrick Slater (Episode 6.26 The Seeds of Death pt.4) * Robin Soans (Episode 18.25 Logopolis pt.1) * Michael Spice (Episode 13.20 The Brain of Morbius pt.4, Episode 14.26 The Talons of Weng-Chiang pt.6) * John Spradbury (Episode 6.18 The Invasion pt.8) * William Squire (Episode 16.26 The Armageddon Factor pt.6) * Gordon Sterne (Episode 7.14 The Ambassadors of Death pt.3) * Salvin Stewart (Episode 2.29 The Final Phase) * Kevin Stoney (Episode 3.21 Destruction of Time, Episode 6.18 The Invasion pt.8) * John Stratton (Episode 22.9 The Two Doctors pt.3) * Malcolm Terris (Episode 6.1 The Dominators pt.1, Episode 17.20 The Horns of Nimon pt.4) * Tony Then (Episode 14.25 The Talons of Weng-Chiang pt.5) * Peter Thornton (Episode 6.18 The Invasion, pt.8) * Malcolm Tierney (Episode 23.12 Trial of a Time Lord pt.12) * Tip Tipping (Episode 25.1 Remembrance of the Daleks pt.1) * Harry Towb (Episode 6.23 The Seeds of Death pt.1, Episode 8.2 Terror of the Autons pt.2) * Patrick Troughton (Episode 5.17-22 (unclear) The Enemy of the World, pt.6.44 The War Games pt.10) * Patrick Tull (Episode 6.22 The Krotons pt.4) * Stephen Wale (Episode 22.1 Attack of the Cybermen pt.1) * Rudolph Walker (Episode 6.39 The War Games pt.5) * Hugh Walters (Episode 14.10 The Deadly Assassin pt.2, Episode 22. Revelation of the Daleks pt.2) * Edmund Warwick (Episode 1.23 The Screaming Jungle, Episode 2.34 The Death of Doctor Who) * Matthew Waterhouse (Episode 19.22 Earthshock pt.4) * Ralph Watson (Episode 5.26 The Web of Fear pt.4, Episode 11.18 The Monster of Peladon pt.4, Episode 15.1 Horror of Fang Rock pt.1) * Kevin White (Episode 22.5 The Mark of the Rani pt.1) * Paul Whitsun-Jones (Episode 9.20 The Mutants pt.6) * Jeffrey Wickham (Episode 1.38 Guests of Madame Guillotine) * Michael Wisher (Episode 8.4 Terror of the Autons pt.4, Episode 10.8 Carnival of Monsters pt.4, Episode 12.16 Genesis of the Daleks pt.6, Episode 13.7 Planet of Evil pt.3) * John Wu (Episode 14.21 The Talons of Weng-Chiang pt.1) * Peter Wyngarde (Episode 21.16 Planet of Fire pt.4) * Nick Zaran (Episode 6.33 The Space Pirates pt.5) Female Deaths * Chloe Ashcroft (Episode 21.12 Resurrection of the Daleks pt. 2) * Lynda Baron (Episode 20.20 Enlightenment pt.4) * Honor Blackman (Episode 23.12 The Terror of the Vervoids/trial of a timelord pt.12) * Eleanor Bron (Episode 22.13 Revelation of the Daleks pt.2) * Faith Brown (Episode 22.2 Attack of the Cybermen pt.2) * Clare Clifford (Episode 19.22 Earthshock pt.4) * Shirley Cooklin (Episode 5.4 The Tomb of the Cybermen pt.4) * Vaune Craig-Raymond (Episode 14.23 The Talons of Weng-Chiang pt.3) * Pamela Ann Davy (Episode 4.14 The Power of the Daleks ep.6) * Aimée Delamain (Episode 22.7 The Two Doctors pt.1) * Sarah Greene (Episode 22.1 Attack of the Cybermen pt.1) * Cynthia Grenville (Episode 13.20 The Brain of Morbius pt.4) * Sneh Gupta (Episode 21.11 Resurrection of the Daleks pt.1) * Janet Henfrey (Episode 26.9 The Curse of Fenric pt.2) * Adrienne Hill (Episode 3.10 The Dalek's Masterplan) * Ann Holloway (Episode 19.19 Earthshock pt.1) * Louise Jameson (Episode 15.8 The Invisible Enemy pt. 4) * Barbara Joss (Episode 2.20 Invasion) * Joann Kenny (Episode 26.11 The Curse of the Fenric pt.4) * Rula Lenska (Episode 21.12 Resurrection of the Daleks pt. 2) * Brigit Lynch-Blosse (Episode 22. Revelation of the Daleks, pt.2) * Jean Marsh (Episode 3.21 Destruction of time/the Dalek's Master Plan) * Jacqueline Pearce (Episode 22.9 The Two Doctors pt.3) * Susan Penhaligon (Episode 9.26 The Time Monster pt.6) * Ingrid Pitt (Episode 9.26 The Time Monster pt.6, Episode 21.3 Warriors of the Deep pt.3) * Sue Pulford (Episode 6.9 The Mind Robber pt.4) * Dorota Kwiatkowska Rae (Episode 26.3 Battlefield pt.3) * Anne Ridler (Episode 5.39 The Wheel in Space pt.5) * Catherine Schell (Episode 17.8 City of Death pt.4) * Nitza Shaul (Episode 21.4 Warriors of the Deep pt.4) * Joan Sims (Episode 23.4 The Trial of a Time Lord pt.4) * Mary Tamm (Episode 16.13-16 (unclear) The Androids of Tara) * Jenny Tomasin (Episode Revelation of the Daleks pt.2) * Ann Tirard (Episode 2.14 Conspiracy, Episode 16.4 The Ribos Operation pt.4) * Wanda Ventham (Episode 15.12 Image of the Fendahl pt.4) * Fiona Walker (Episode 25.10 Silver Nemesis pt.3) * Lalla Ward (Episode 16.26 The Armageddon Factor pt.6) * Tara Ward (Episode 21.4 Warriors of the Deep pt.4) * May Warden (Episode 3.21 Destruction of time/The Dalek's Masterplan) * Eileen Way (Episode 1.1 An Unearthly Child) * Annette Woollett (Episode 15.4 Horror of Fang Rock pt.4) Category:TV Series Category:1963 TV series debuts Category:1989 TV series endings Category:BBC TV series Category:PBS TV series Category:Sci-Fi Category:Doctor Who series and spin-offs